Hayleys Comet
by EmmyBabexxx
Summary: Sonny gets a call from Lucy and she finds out Halleys comet is coming around. When she goes to watch it with out her best friend someone she least expected meets her there. Random Plot Bunny I Had.Dedicated to my best friend Hayley Sue B. Happy 14th.


**Authors Note- **

**Okay Well Today In Australia It Is Monday The 2nd Of November :) And I Didn't Go To School Because I Am I Couldn't See One Of My Two Best Friends Hayley Sue B (Ha Ha Just Incase Theres A Stalker Here I Didn't Put Your Last Name Hails :D) Anyways I Just Wanted To Write This Story For Her Birthday Since I Haven't Got Her Demi Lovato Album Yet.....But Don't Worry Imma Getting It Hayley xDDD Happy Birthday KimiKins :D ILUUUU..**

**And Yes I Know Its Halleys Comet But My Friends Name Is Spelt HAYLEY :P**

**

* * *

**

**_Hayley's Comet._**

Sonny Munroe, was sitting in the So Random prop house thinking of what she might be doing in the situation that she was at home.

Her phone suddenly beeped Seven times and she heard a recording of her voice saying, 'Lucy Is Calling Pick Up'.

Sonny smiled to herself and pressed the Green button to answer her phone,

"Hey Luce whats up?"Sonny asked her best on the other end sighed and spoke,

"Hi Sonny" She said.

"Whats Wrong Lucy?" Sonny asked frowning a bit.

"Its just Halley's Comet is coming and i wanted to watch it with you"Lucy said, sighing again.

"Oh right i remember you said we were going to" Sonny sighed.

"But i can't leave we have to reherse"She added.

Lucy sighed, "I know, maybe next time a Comet comes we can watch it together?" She said like a question.

Sonny nodded, though Lucy couldn't see, "Sure" She said.

"Well Bye"Lucy said.

"Bye"Sonny sighed.

Sonny hung up the phone and sighed again walking outside.

It was about 6:30pm.

Yep she was still at Condor studios, Not even filming OR recording.

Sonny didn't want to go back to her Apartment, because her neighbours were constantly having parties and the music was sooo loud.

She actually went to one the other day and Chad was totally drooling over her, well she liked to think he was. ;)

* * *

**Flashback... Sonnys POV.....**

I decided to go to a neighbours party because i was so bored and had nothing to do today.

Well i walked in and saw Chad Dylan Cooper.

I had no idea why he was at MY neighbours party.

He seemed to know that i was going to be here, i could tell by the HUGE smile on his perfect face when i walked in.

I pretended not to notice him and walked over to Rochelle and Chantelle, the Twins that lived here.

Then it happened so quickly, Rochelle made me get up and sing.

I didn't know what to sing, so Chelle told me to sing Party, Because well it was a party.

I decided i'd do it for her.

I walked onto the stage and saw Chad looking at me his mouth opened.

He checked me out, i could soooo tell.

I looked at Rochelle, Chantelle, Then the DJ and he put my backing track on as i sung.

_' saw you looking over  
now I see you moving this way  
Pushing through the crowd  
like you've got something to say, Yeah_

But you couldn't walk  
Cause the music's taken over your feet.  
I can tell by your toes that you're  
rocking to this beat.

You gotta dance till you ache  
till you drop till you brake  
Free your soul let me see you shake

One by one were stealing the stage  
Here we come so get out of our way

_[Chorus:]_  
It won't be long  
till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
so we'll scream it out loud.

I know your type and all the hype  
is going straight to your head  
And everybody's stopping what their  
doing cause your face is turning red, Yeah  
You gotta learn how to move to the groove  
Give in or get out  
Put your hands in the air  
stand up in your chair and shout!

You're all dolled up with nowhere to go  
You wanna get out and put on a show  
There's nothing wrong with staying home  
_as long as you've got your radio_

_It won't be long  
till the summer's gone  
Get your party on, so sing along  
Hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
so we'll scream it out loud._

Hold on tight It's a crazy night  
Get your party on so we'll scream it out loud

Come On Dallas Texas(yeah)  
Bring It home for me baby!

The little things that you do,  
from across the room,  
I see you sending me clues,  
They're in the way you make me move.

It won't be long  
Till the summers gone  
Get your party on so sing along  
Hold on tight  
It's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
So we'll scream it  
Don't wait and don't ya be late  
get your party on so sing along  
hold on tight  
it's a crazy night  
Get your party on  
and scream it out loud

Get your  
get your party on,  
get your,  
get your party on  
Get your get your party on,  
get your,  
get your party on

Let's do it again!'

When i finished my song, Chads mouth was about on the floor.

I grinned, i made my mark on him for sure.

He decided to walk up to me, but i decided not to notice him and walked away.

**End flashback....Back to 3rd Person.**

* * *

Sonny smiled at the memory and wondered if Chad liked her.

When she walked outside she realised in just Two minutes Halleys Comet would zoom past.

She silently wished she wasn't alone to see this Magical thing.

Like the angels had heard, Chad walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Woah!"Sonny said as she turned around seeing Chad.

"What are you doing here Cooper?"She demanded.

Chad chuckled, "Im watching Halley's comet Munroe"He said.

Sonny rolled her eyes and pulled Chads hands away from her waist.

"Go away"She mumbled getting lost in his eyes.

Chad smirked, "You know you don't want me too"He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Sonnys.

Sonny didn't kiss him back like she wanted, but she didn't pull away.

Well not until something bright lit up in the sky, both her and Chad pulled away at the same time.

They looked up in the sky and saw the most beautiful thing shooting through the sky.

Sonny closed her eyes and leaned into Chads shoulder as she opened her eyes and looked up to the Comet, as she felt Chads hand sneak back around her waist.

She smiled and began whispering a song she wrote.

_'Before I fall Too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight  
I could fall too soon  
Under this beautiful moonlight_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
you're love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

See this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running  
Scared from a clown  
I'm terrified  
Of what you do  
[ Find more Lyrics on /QmzN ]  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you  
Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're  
Far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
you're love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me...

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
without a care  
But here I go  
it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my  
life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
you're love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me  
If this is love please  
don;t break me  
I'm giving up so  
Just catch me'

Chad smiled, "Thats beautiful Sonny" He said.

Sonny smiled, "So is your hair" She giggled.

Chad nodded, "You know how to make me love you" He chuckled.

Sonnys face became serious, "Y-you love me?" She asked.

Chad blushed, "I-I thought you knew" He said.

Sonny shook her head but smiled and kissed his cheek.

**_The End........._**

**A/N- HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAYLEY....I Only Used Two Of Your Fave Songs But I Might Write Another One Or Two Fics :D......Any Readers, Have Any Ideas On A Plot To Go With, Trainwreck, Here We Go Again, And Believe In Me. :D ILUUU Hayley :D**


End file.
